Achilles Warkiller
History Seeking to replicate the success of Wonder Woman's creation, Zeus took the heart of the Hawai'ian god Kane Milohai and combined it with divine fire of his creation and the soul of an ancient hero to create Achilles, Warkiller and leader of his Olympians comprised of Jason and the Argonauts. Initially set against Wonder Woman, he has great respect for her and seeks to work alongside her when possible, though his loyalty to Zeus and the roles granted to him often conflicted with that. He was placed by Zeus in the role of King of Themyscira, and turned to Alkyone to help him rule, making her his Queen in a purely political wedding. This arrangement was short-lived, as Alkyone usurped his role as part of a plot to both kill Diana and return Hippolyta to the throne. Realizing he could not let such an act stand, he freed Diana and joined her in a coup against his own Queen. Kingship Achilles and the Gargareans soon start fulfilling the task they were given. They promptly storm the U.N. building and announce how they will do what everyone else has failed: Bring peace. His actions gain the attention of Wonder Woman and the two fight. They seem to be an even match, and the fight ends as Diana flies off to stop a nuclear missile. Achilles went on with his mission, but soon treachery struck a blow to both Themyscera and Thalarion. Euphenus, one of the reborn heroes, was a servant of Ares, and could command monsters of the sea. Under Ares' orders, he unleashed attacks on both the Amazons and Olympians. The battle which ensued was important in several ways: Ares, the God of war is killed. Second, Diana, learning of what he did to Kane Milhoai, rejects Zeus and is banished from the island. As a result of that, Zeus makes Achilles the joined king of both the Gargareans and Amazons. Naturally, the Amazons don't take this very well, and, feeling that he needs allies among them, Achilles asks Alkyone, one of Hippolyta's former bodyguards, to be his wife. However, Achilles didn't know what he was getting into, and soon Alkyone started pulling him into her schemes to destroy Wonder Woman. Under her guidance, Achilles forces Wonder Woman into captivity by threatening the life of her mother. However, behind his back, Alkyone actually ordered Hippolyta to be scheduled for death sentence. Achilles is furious, but relents under her arguments. Soon, however, it becomes clear that Alkyone is up to no good, and Achilles, releasing Diana, joins forces with her to stop Alkyone and her circle.However, before they can stop them, Alkyone summons Cottus, a demon from beneath Themyscira, and is imbued with his might. Diana, Achilles, and now the rest of the Amazons and Olympians, fight, but Alkyone pierces Achilles through the heart. This is vain, as Achilles possesses the heart of a God, and soon Alkyone and her circle are killed, and the Cottus is defeated. In the aftermath, Zeus shows up, explaining his actions. He states that this was in attempt to create a being which would join the Gods and the Ichor (a race which created the Gods). This was meant to be Diana, and then Achilles, but now that they have all rejected him, he has seen the error of his ways. Zeus gives his blessings and departs, as the now peaceful Amazons and Olympians remain, with Achilles presumably still their king. In the aftermath of the battle with the Cottus and the re-established peace, Achilles sets out to learn about the modern world. He adopts a modern appearance and sets up residence in a manor recommended to him by Diana. He soon realizes that he is not alone in his endeavor. Diana has also sent him an assistant by the Name of Patrick Cleese. A man he recognizes as Patroclus. He seems to be based in Northern Markovia battling the armies of Markovia. It is not known, if he will be able to have all The Outsiders rejoin to battle with him. Powers and Abilities *'Super-Senses' *'Healling Factor' *'Immortality' *'Invulnerability' *'Superhuman Strength': Sufficient to fight in hand to hand even with the likes of Wonder Woman *'Superhuman Durability' *'Flight' *'Superhuman Reflexes' *'Superhuman Speed' *'Superhuman Agility' *'Regeneration': The heart of Kane Hilohai gives him great regenerative powers, able to heal wounds as fatal as being stabbed through the chest. *'Divine Grace': An ability to avoid attacks as if he knew they were coming, making it difficult for even the most skilled foes to land a hit on him. *'Clothing Change': Achilles can magically shift his clothing, normally between civilian and armored guises. *'Master Combatant':Achilles possesses the soul and combat abilities of the ancient hero Achilles and is one of the greatest warriors who ever lived. Paraphernalia Transportation *Mysia: a mystical flying elephant with three eyes and two trunks. Weapons *Virgin Spear of Athena: A divine spear that can piece any substance and light it's head aflame. Category:Comic Book Characters __NOWYSIWYG__